Merenwen
by Tru Eve
Summary: My little version of a combination between the races of Lord of the Rings, a little bit of Redwall, and my little crazy mind...
1. Merenwen Prolouge

Ok, yes, I am completely obsessed with elves...  
  
Anyhow, this is all about my lovely little happy elves', although they aren't really happy for a while...  
  
_______________________  
  
A gentle wind carried the sounds of the settling eve up through a high window, rustling parchments as it blew.  
  
Lisle fingered a bird necklace around her neck and breathed in the summer's haze. Through half-closed eyes she saw the little ones enter through the door, and through wide-awake ears she heard them. "We were told you'd tell us a story M'lady"  
  
"You three must learn to quiet your footsteps, I bet the moles heard you coming"  
  
The one who had spoken hung her head, "Yes M'lady"  
  
Lisle smiled, it was impossible to stay mad at the three. "Now sit, my dear royalty, and I'll begin"  
  
Encouraged by the smile, the three surrounded the elf and she began.  
  
"Long ago, when your parents were a little younger than you are now, what was that, a few thousand years maybe? Well, long ago, few spoke the language we speak now. Elves like you and I were scarce. Look around you, great houses like this were impossible to find. We were scattered and weak. Some humans doubted our existence even, Comparing us to foolish little wood sprites and silly nymphs. We were few, the Lamonian king, Dartolia, threatened our very future. Your mother's parents, Melou and Tisme, were one of the few elves that were able to keep their family together. Many looked to them, as our race's only hope.  
  
"Sit quietly my young ones, look into the depths of the fire and tell me what you see"  
  
Retisame was the first to pipe up "I see your face, looking back at me, M'lady"  
  
Lisle chuckled, "No no, my future elf king, look deeper, look so deep into the fire you find yourself looking back into your own souls"  
  
Tisme, the namesake of her grandmother was next "I see mum playing, but she's younger..."  
  
Haratylu spoke up "I see an elf, not one I recognize though..."  
  
"Good my lovely maidens, hold those images and keep looking, as I tell you your parents' story..."  
  
_________________________________  
  
No flaming of my lovely piece, I am very proud of it... 


	2. Merenwen Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Oh, yay! Lookit it go! Thankies all for the lovely reviews!!

* * *

The woodlands by the shores of the west river were barren; the great willow that bent by the water's edge was surrounded by a world held between autumn and winter. It was the time of year the elves hated most. There were no leaves, no snow and no food. Cold and hunger were everywhere, sweeping along the river, filling animal holes and huts hidden in the wilderness. The leafless trees of the woodlands stretched their bare limbs to an  
overcast sky, like needles on the landscape. Depression had taken over; only a shape in the trees broke the stillness.

A strong, handsome, young elf, soundlessly move through the trees. To his right, the west river flowed, empty of its prior beauty. To his left, the bare trees stretched for miles. His head cocked as he steadied himself on the limb of a large Sycamore and listened, still no sounds. A wind swept through the bare forest, sending a weak branch above him crashing  
down, its fall echoing eerily. The elf pulled his tunic tighter, adjusted the quiver that was slung across his back, and swept through the trees, away from the broken hearted Sycamore, to the willow, bent by the water's edge.

The woodlands were a forbidding place, made callous by endless cold. It had remained this way for many years, never quite slipping into winter. The trees were dead; they had given up hope long ago. Most animals that survived had gone into hibernation, every now and then popping up to refill their stocks, if they could. The ancient races were diminishing, some lived in huts, well hidden, some had found caves or tunnels, and some, like this young elf, had hidden their homes with their own skills.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

In a large, warm cave, far south of the woodlands, Dartolia, the Lamonian King, sat proudly on his throne, surrounded by tables laden with food. His soldiers had found a large rebellion camp up north and with it came large amounts of provisions. Warmth from 5 fires filled his chamber will a bouncing light and perfect temperature.

A knock at his door shook the king from a daydream, adjusting his crown he called out in his kingliest voice "Who goes there? Speak your name and your reason for wanting to speak with the ruler of many lands, Dartolia."

"Your Highness, it's I, Captain Olui, I've come to report, as you asked."

"Very well, enter"

As the Lamonian captain entered, his eyes widened greedily at the sight of so much food. Dartolia saw this. "Get your eyes off my food and up at my face, Captain" he spat out.

"Beg your pardon, your highness, it's just, the troops are so hungry, and I eat what the troops eat."

"Hunger builds character" he sneered, his eyes flashed as a hidden force threw the captain back against the wall, then the king relaxed "But I understand your plea, and my troops deserve a reward after such a great find they made with the northern rebellion, How about I double the rations for a bit to boost spirits?"

"That would be great, your highness. It would certainly boost morale and give us new reason to get those rebels, if they knew food was in it."

The captain replied shakily. "Ah yes, now captain, make your report"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A pretty, young elf, stood by a hearth stove stirring a soup, near her a small elf played with an old cornhusk doll. "All right Wishela, time for bed."

"But mum, I wanna wait up to see Dad!"

"You want to dear, not wanna. And I want many things as well, but Dad will only come home once you're sound asleep, and we wouldn't want Daddy to sleep outside would we?' Carefully she picked up the little elf, who was reminding her over and over that she was too old to fall for that.

Carrying her to the corner of the small kitchen, and descended the ladderinto the sleeping area. She put the little elf to sleep and returned upstairs to her cooking.

A short while later, the young elf from the trees, slipped into the little kitchen. "Melou! You're all right!"

"Yes Tisme, I always am" He winked playfully at her.

"Where's my little elflet, Wishela?"

"Asleep love, so be quiet, did you get the healing potions to the dwarves?"

"Yes dear, and I brought you back some of Karmina's famous dwarf pie, now what about dinner?" He laid his package carefully on the painfully bare cupboard shelf and sat down at the small table.

"It's not much, just a soup I made with some of the old nuts I found by the river this morning"

"No Tisme! I keep telling you it's not safe! You shouldn't leave the house, especially with Wishela!"

"Melou, I'm not glass you know, I got along fine before I met you. I'm not going to get caught!"

"I know, I know Tisme, but I worry still, what would I do all alone?"

Tisme rolled her eyes and ladled her husband some soup.

* * *

A a a a bit a a bit a a that's all folks!

Actually, that's a lie, I have around 67 pages of this story for your everyone to love and enjoy, but I'm not putting the next chapter up until I get more reviews!!

Review . I'd love to hear it


	3. Merenwen Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wow. I haven't even looked in this story in over a year, but since I have a bunch more that I could post, just in case anyone was interested... I thought, why not? So here you go! Merenwen, chapter 2!

* * *

Arle the elf skipped along the plains merrily from the Hills of Lions. He was a fine young elf, clad in green, not too thin and in good shape. A quiver was slung over his shoulder and a bow lay in his hand. He was a merry type, compared to some others of his kind; he ignored negatives and was optimistic. He lived with his mother, Lisle, who was immensely fond of him. Laughing quietly to himself, he spilled out a song that had welled up inside his heart,

Away, Away I run from you

Pockets filled with your food

And you sit there without a clue

Without even saying goodbye, how rude!

Arle was tackled from behind, he reached for his dagger but it was snatched from his reach by a slender hand.

"Hush Arle" It was Lisle, his mother. "What kind of fool are you? Skipping across wide-open plain, belting out that you have pockets full of Lamonian food? Do you want them to curse this land next?" She rose, dusting herself off, "Come and help me prepare an invisibility potion for the pixie king, he wants to study the Larmonians a little closer."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Melou watched as the Larmonian raiding party searched the woodlands, he had already warned all those in the area, and he was now taking count of every home destroyed, so that Tisme and him could provide necessaries for those families affected.

As the party headed home, he turned and flitted back to him home within the willow.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Who else saw him?" Asked Ishi, the commander of the Larmonian raiding party.

"Me"

"Me too" spoke up two old-timers.

"Good, let's follow the elf, see if he's got another little rebellion going, because ya'know what that means, right?" The Larmonians licked their lips and nodded, and the party headed off in the direction of the elf.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Tisme was cooking when Melou returned, and Wishela was playing near the door. Tisme turned earnest eyes up to her husband. "How bad was it?" She asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Not too bad, they completely missed the dwarves, but the two humans families on the east side of the river were hit, but they had gotten away with many provisions, all they need is their houses rebuilt"

"Good, Good, here love, try this gravy I made for the dwarf pie" She was about to ladle some gravy onto Melou's plate, when the door was kicked open by Ishi.

"Well, hello there" She grinned evilly. Melou, who still had his quiver on, strung it and aimed.

"Now, now, don't get hasty" The Larmonian replied cooly, "You wouldn't want to hurt the little one, would you" And Tisme and Melou both saw, Wishela was in the hands of the Larmonians.

* * *

It's strange how my writing style has changed. Tell me what you think, I'd love to reflect .

I have to say though, I will probably never rewrite this, I'm still suprised I managed 60 some-odd pages!


	4. Merenwen Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A little something I found, buried under pages of school work up in some of my old discs .

* * *

Lisle nearly fainted when Arle bounded out from behind a boulder in the morning.

"BOO! Haha, the senses fading a little ma? Well, anyhow, I've got some news that ain't so jolly as I" Lisle sighed,_ another piece of bad news, just what the elves need._

"Go ahead"

"Well, erm, do y'know Tisme and Melou?"

"Yes" She replied warily.

"Well, they're both dead and their daughter, Wishela is captured."

"WHAT?" Lisle's eyes widened and she felt tears leaking over her eyelashes "No, No, It can't be! They were our only hope... How did this happen?"

"Um... well, Karmina figures that Melou was followed home after scouting the damages to a raid and well..." Lisle looked completely dazed, she had lost all composure, and was on the brink of breaking down.

"This is the last straw Arle..." Lisle straightened, regaining her composure, "We've got to resist; we've taken this punishment long enough." She strode off towards their hut.

"Ma? Ma, wait up!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

An unfamiliar knock sounded at the king's door. "Who goes there? Speak your name and your reason for wanting to speak with the ruler of many lands, Dartolia."

"Its Raid Commander Ishi, sir, I've come to report on yesterday's raid"

"Very well, you may enter." Ishi entered, bowing to the King when she saw him. "Make your report"

"We only found two homes sir, they were abandoned, we think the occupants may have been part of the Northern Rebellion" Ishi was thrown back against the wall with such force that a wall hanging fell.

"ABANDONED HOMES? WHY DO I CARE ABOUT ABANDONED HOMES? TELL ME SOMETHING GOOD!" Ishi rose, trying to regain composure with a spinning head.

"Sir, I was going to save the best for last, but we found an elf's hidden home, I know it doesn't seem like much, but we think they were a big part of the Northern Rebellion, but they had gotten away. They had a cellar filled with healing potions. And the best part sir, is that we killed them, but captured their little one"

"Go on" The king was listening to the girl intently, _she's wiser than most Larmonians_, he thought.

"We think that she may be able to tell us all she knows and then be held up for ransom."

"We have plenty of money" _let's see if she can figure it out_, he thought.

"How about ransom for a surrender? Elves are very attached to their young ones, your highness."

"Yes... yes, I see" The King sat back in his chair, deep in thought, as Ishi slipped quietly from the room. Before she left however the king spoke again "Bring the elf child in here, I wish to question her"

* * *

Review if you like it, review if you don't, I've got a thick skin, I can handle it .


	5. Merenwen Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

More of it for all ye admiring minions. One short chapter and one long chapter... because I'm lazy.

* * *

Wishela looked around in awe as she was carried to the king. The walls of the caves were covered in rich tapestries and torches. _How come this king person is so rich?, _she wondered. She reached the kings room and sat in wonder while she was tied to a torch holder. She gazed around her, turning her head slowly, as to make sure she took everything in. 

"Child!" The King barked at the little elf. Wishela's face whipped around to the sound, anger boiling in her. She understood all of a sudden. This man was definitely the evil man her parents spoke of and the one who had sent those lizard people to kill them, this was the man. She stared him straight in the eyes. She remembered her mother's words, _we are elves, we are far better than these lizards that rule us_

"Don't you dare call me a child! I am probably far older than your years, you lizard" She spat out the last word, new courage found within her.

"Why you impudent little fool! You will soon learn you place among Larmonians, for you are now a prisoner, and we hold the key to your life!"

"Well, then it seems you hold no power over me then, for I would much rather die and join my parents than let a big toad like you rule my every move." Dartolia glared at the little elf.

"You will pay for your petty name calling, runt! And we'll see if a little hunger loosens your tongue hmm? Take her away!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Far from the woodlands came a ringing, merry sound:

When a world wakes to spring

The last of the mighty Elfin clans

Let all that are good sing

"Here they come! Hurrah! We are saved!

Don't they make a sight?"

No more shall we be enslaved

For all Elves shall unite!

The sun seemed to agree, as it bounced of the West River that had, down the river, broke free of the icy bonds of the woodlands. Lilacs joined in the merriment as they danced with the breeze. Spring blanketed the meadows. Green apples and their nut friends hung from ever branch to be seen.

Arle was returning from yet another raid on the Larmonian camp stationed in the Hills of Lions. His added nutrients and hidden packages bulged from his jiggling stomach as he skipped along through the blossoming meadows toward the glade where he and his mother lived. He skipped while singing to the invigoration of springtime.

Tweet, Tweet, the bird sings

Oh wise one, you know best

Stay in your tree and take a rest

Far from where you grew

Tweet, Tweet

The exhilaration of spring seemed too much for the young elf. He babbled and generally tripped over himself in his lightheaded glee. He cartwheeled and somersaulted, showing off his Elfin agility to no one in particular. Lightheadedness and cartwheels were not a good mix, and he finally tripped over himself and sprawled out on the ground.

The two Larmonians who had heard his singing took their chance, he didn't notice them until it was too late, and they stood over him smiling at their prize.

Arle couldn't even be saddened in this weather, and he smiled up at them, ignoring his overly large stomach.

"Hello there! Fine day, ain't it? Nothing like that woodlands to the east, eh?" The smaller Larmonian kicked him to silence.

"You're not amusing, you fat little elf"

"You don't say? Most find me hysterical! The other day-" Once again he was kicked to silence, this time by the bigger Larmonian.

"Eh, you watch where you're putting your feet!" Sneering the Larmonian kicked again, only to find himself flat on the ground, Arle had grabbed his foot and tripped him.

Growling, the smaller Larmonian hissed and scowled at him, drawing his sword "Get up, elf, Dartolia wants you" Admitting surrender, Arle rose and was taken to the Larmonian king.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Only a small bit of sunlight reached the dark dungeon cell where Wishela was thrown. It was an elf's worst nightmare, no light, no air, no animals, just wet, cold darkness. A lone lark's death cry could be heard echoing about the walls every now and then, most creatures around the Larmonian camp had been killed or had fled.

Wishela sat, she always sat, that's all she could do, sit. She thought, and every time she sat and thought, there was less to think about, she had already conquered the topics of, Can I get out? Why are the Lamonians so strong? Is there any chance of escaping? Does anyone notice I'm gone? And, What's the meaning of life?, which was the one she was working on now. All other prisoners were too far away to speak with or had gone insane, and calling out amused the guards. She felt alone and completely forgotten, sitting all by herself in an elvish hell.

"Get! C'mon keep your pointy ears headed straight and don't you even think about singing! Ouch! The little rouge bit me!"

"Well you should'a kept your filthy hands off me" Arle had lost some of his springtime glee down in the dungeons.

"You impudent little brat! I'll show you filthy! -OUCH! Ishi what was that for?"

"Keep your hands off the elf, we were told he wasn't to be hurt" Completely entranced in her thought topic, Wishela had failed to notice the group shuffling down the hallway towards her.

"Leggo you little brat! Ishi, can't we just knock the little fiend out?"

"NO!" Drawn by the shouting, Wishela watched silently from her cell door, there was a clicking in the lock, and as Wishela stepped back she was bowled over by a flying lump. They toppled and hit the floor hard as the cell door slammed. Wishela shot out from under the lump, groping for a weapon until she remember there was nothing. The lump crawled into the sunlight so Wishela saw it was an Elfin boy, not much older than herself.

Squinting through the shadows, the boy recognized one of his own kind and smiled broadly. Wishela, who had grown rather pessimistic, stared blankly into the smiling face.

Oh, the luck a lad could hold

All locked up such a lass!

Oh my joy I can't withhold!

Too bad we can't get out... alas

At this point, Arle couldn't take the blank face any longer and he charged into the darkness and began twirling he cellmate around in his own sort of dance. Simultaneously, Wishela found that she couldn't take this buoyant elf any more and she cracked up.

"There we go! A smile, not to be patronizing and all that, but that sullen face of yours doesn't really add to the scenery in this retched little hell, don't ya think?"

"Well who's been looking at me for the past, I don't know, month or two?"

"A month or two? Wow, and you're not insane? This cold, dark, wet, dark, stony, dark cell pit, ugh... I don't think I'd last a week."

"Thanks, it's good to know"

"Don't worry, we'll escape, just wait and see- what's your name again?"

"Wishela, what's yours?"

"I'm Arle, but, aren't you Melou and Tisme's daughter?"

"Yes... how'd you know?"

"Karmina told me that their little girl was captured, but I didn't know that you hadn't been murdered or something, no one did, that's why we didn't come and get you."

"We?" Wishela was hopeful, _we meant plural, plural meant an organized group, which meant another rebellion_.

"My mother and I"

"Oh..." Wishela sighed, _another rebellion would never take hold, the creatures around the Larmonian camp and beyond are too afraid at this point_. "What'd they throw you in here for?"

"Being alive I s'pose, they just caught me is all, spring gets to my head ya know."

"Spring? SPRING? Did spring finally come to the woodlands?"

"Probably not, my mother and I are from the meadow glade."

"Tell me all about it! We're going to be here for a longtime."

"Nonsense, I can get us out and we always have this!"

"Have what?" Wishela was hoping it was a magical rock or something that gave off light, the pair sat down and he showed her what really was his bulging belly.

"I've got cheese, nuts, ham, fruit, wine and some of these lovely biscuit things." He turned to lay out the biscuit things to find half of the food he had just put down gone already. "What do they feed you?"

"Nothing, and mum never gave me this stuff, we always had a lean stew, or broth or some new gravy she made to cover the rotten taste of things."

"Joy..." Wishela composed herself.

"Did you say you could get us out of here?"

"Why of course!" Arle puffed up his chest, "Arle can get anywhere!" Wishela's face had returned to its utter blankness.

"Didn't your mother teach you to be modest?"

"Um..."

"Well, can you get us out of this cruel nightmare?"

"Sure, lemme look around" Wishela sat back and watched as the elfin boy got down on his hands and knees and retraced her steps from earlier that month, he felt every brick, every stone and tried the door and the window, just had she had done. When she couldn't take putting the boy through anymore world, she let her laughter spill out.

"Arle, there's no way out, no lose stone, no flimsy metal pole, I've tried everything already."

"Well, then there's only one was out!" He said firmly. Wishela raised an eyebrow. "The door!"

"Sit back in the sun Arle, I think the dark, damp air is going to your head."

"No, No! I'm fine, you shouldn't be so pessimistic, you can always go out through the door, and all we need is for someone to open it!" Wishela stared blankly at him. "And for one of these idiot guards to open the door, they need to have a reason, right?" The idea slowly was dawning on Wishela.

"So we make em' a distraction, right? Make them need to open the door for some reason."

"Aye!" The two new friends sat next to each other, smug at their own brains and they began to think.

* * *

That's all for now. If you like and want s'more, lemme know I'm not just wasting my time and throw me a review . It's always been good motivation for me to get up off my (censored, because nothing's happened yet to make this rated PG-13) and actually do something, like post more chapters! 


End file.
